A Strange Kid
by Arrietta Vistoso
Summary: Percy Jackson through the eyes of a normal classmate. Everything from monster attacks to him getting a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people on the internet that clicked the button of my story!**

**So I discovered these stories of the PJO characters through the eyes of others, and I just had to do one. **

**Here is Percy Jackson through the eyes of a completely normal schoolmate. Enjoy!**

Percy Jackson was the strangest boy I had ever met.

First, he was gorgeous. He wasn't just your average hot guy; he was the most attractive boy I had seen in my life. Jet black hair that was always messy in some kind of perfect way. Green eyes, and not just green, bright green. They could be easily seen across a room, and they had distracted me in many classes. And his eyes sparkled and changed colors, sometimes even becoming a little blue. They reminded me of the ocean.

That was another thing about Percy Jackson, he always smelled like the ocean. Not that I had been close enough to smell him very often, but the few times a teacher had paired us together for group work, I remembered it. He smelled like clean salty water, which matched perfectly with his windswept hair that looked like he had just walked off the beach.

Despite being gorgeous, there was still something weird about that kid. First of all, he blew up the music room at orientation and then disappeared. Yet he still showed up on the first day of school with an already set reputation. People stayed away from him. Everyone but Rachel Elizabeth Dare, that is.

Rachel and Percy were practically inseparable all of freshman year. And weird things happened when they were around. Rooms got destroyed, people disappeared, bad things. Somehow no one ever had a clear memory of what happened, and things returned to normal. Most people assumed that Percy and Rachel were dating, but they never kissed or even held hands. Despite him being a walking disaster, all of the girls still had a crush on Percy. No one was terribly upset when Rachel didn't return for sophomore year.

Percy was certainly different sophomore year. He was stronger, definitely more muscular. And he seemed happier too. All through freshman year he sulked around like the world was ending and he was the only one who could stop it. You'd think the kid was told he only had months to live or something. This year he was like a new person, he smiled constantly and was always laughing. He actually made a few friends.

And the girls weren't so shy about their feelings anymore. He was asked out at least once a week, but each time he claimed to have a girlfriend. Elizabeth? I think that's what I heard him call her once. Was it Rachel? Was he just calling her by her middle name now? But I once overheard him describe this girl, blonde and gray eyes. That definitely wasn't Rachel. Most people thought he just made this girl up.

It was the last day before winter break. I was determined. I was going to ask Percy out. I had nothing to lose. Best case scenario he said yes. Worst case scenario he said no. I would join the crowd of girls who had been rejected by Percy Jackson, who was still a complete mystery.

Despite being happier, weird things still happened around the kid. Even more often than they used to. Last year he would return to class after mysteriously running out covered in scrapes and bruises. This year he still disappeared, but he would comeback unscathed. There would still be drops of blood on his clothes, but I had a feeling they weren't his, since he wouldn't even have a scrape. Like I said, Percy Jackson was a weird kid, but there was something about his mystery that made him even more appealing to the girls of the school.

Classes had just let out. I was standing on the front yard of school, waiting for Percy, waiting for my chance. Then I saw him, looking as perfectly imperfect as ever. He looked anxious, like he was looking for somebody.

_Now or never, go talk to him_. I walked toward him when his eyes got wide. He saw something, and he began running towards it. I followed him with my eyes as he ran, and I saw what he was running to. A girl, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She could have been a model, but she didn't even look like she was trying.

Even under her simple jeans and sweatshirt, I could tell she had a great body. She was tall muscular, but in a feminine way. She had that body that every girl dreamed of having someday, but could never achieve.

Her hair was long and blond, with curling iron curls that I had a feeling were completely natural. She didn't wear a speck of make-up, but she didn't need it. She was flawless. And her eyes were simply gray, but somehow still intense and mesmerizing, like they had some kind of superior wisdom in them.

Percy picked up the girl in his arms and spun her in a circle. "Annabeth," I heard him say. Annabeth, not Elizabeth. She was exactly the kind of girl a guy like Percy would end up with. When he planted a kiss on her lips, I heard the sound of every girl in school's heart breaking. Mine sounded the loudest.

I was standing close enough to hear bits in pieces of their conversation. "A whole week at camp!" I heard Percy say. Everyone knew Percy went to a summer camp that he adored. Why would he take his girlfriend to a camp in the middle of winter? It sounded like a horrible way to spend the holidays, but Percy Jackson was a strange kid.

Percy and the girl climbed into a car and drove away. _Next time, I'll talk to him after break. _But next time never came. Percy Jackson disappeared after break. No one knew where he went, no one knew why. Percy Jackson was gone, as if he had never existed.

Percy Jackson was a strange kid.

**Okay, so it might have sounded like I ship Perachel (or Prachel, if you prefer) through half of that, but I assure you I am a hardcore Percabeth shipper. It just fit with the story to include so much of her. And don't think I'm a Rachel hater either, I love her. Percabeth is just, you know, perfect. **

**So if you couldn't figure it out, this is right before Percy disappears and goes to the Roman Camp, etc. etc. **

**Thanks for reading! And if you liked this you should go check out Yet Another Goode Story, it oozes Percabeth (haha, ****_ooze_****, I love that word).**

**-Arrietta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I didn't know if I was going to add to this story or not, but I guess I am now. **

**This chapter focuses more on Annabeth, and its told by a different person from the last chapter. **

**So enjoy!**

Annabeth Chase was a strange girl.

She was my roommate at the girl's boarding school we went to sophomore year. From the first day I met her, I knew she was different. To start, she was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, pretty face, I pegged her as a popular girl. Of course, I was dead wrong. She seemed to despise the popular girls instantly. Thankfully I wasn't one of them either, or our relationship could have been much worse.

The first weird thing about her was how focused she was. As if the schoolwork wasn't enough, she was always working on some kind of project. She was always on a laptop that if you so much as looked at too long she would snap at you. If she wasn't on the laptop, she was reading a book in some language I couldn't read. That was probably one of the strangest things about Annabeth, she was dyslexic yet still read constantly. It was just all in some strange language.

She also spoke strangely. She never cursed, at least not like normal people did. She would say weird things like "What the Hades," "Holy Hephaestus," "Styx," "I swear to Zeus," or "Oh my gods." Gods, like with an "s". Sometimes she would mutter something I couldn't even understand. I could only assume it was that strange language she read.

If you could ever get into a conversation with Annabeth, which few people had been able to, it would always redirect to one two things: architecture or Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was her boyfriend. Being her roommate, I had heard many stories about him. She talked about the guy like he was half-god or something. I doubted he existed. She refused to call him because "he doesn't have a phone". Cell phones were another random and weird thing about her. She had one, but she never used it. I had never seen her send so much as a text message from that thing. I told you she was strange.

Back to her "boyfriend". She described him as having messy black hair, green eyes, and being really brave. My first thought was that she was having a fantasy relationship with Harry Potter and she just changed the name. Then she went on talking about how stupid and annoying he was. I started to believe her a little more, thinking she probably wouldn't give her imaginary boyfriend so many flaws.

Whenever she talked about him she got a faraway look in her usually focused gray eyes. Sometimes she would be talking about something, but caught herself and stopped. It was as if she had a secret to keep and almost let something slip.

She also had a necklace. It was a simple leather cord with colorful beads. She wore it constantly. She had lost it once and nearly had a panic attack. I told her to calm down, it was just a cheap necklace. She told me it was important, it was a camp necklace. I had no idea how a camp necklace could be so important, but she wouldn't tell me. She said it was just a normal camp, but then that didn't explain why it was so important.

While I was helping her search for her necklace, I came across a Yankees cap tucked under her pillow. It was about an inch from the top of my head when she ambushed me. I'm not even kidding, the girl attacked me and snatched the hat out of my hands.

"Sorry, it was a gift from my mom. It's special," she said. I knew that she had a weird relationship with her mom, but she seriously didn't have to attack me for almost wearing a hat.

I eventually found her necklace in the laundry hamper. The beads had the weirdest symbols on them. Most of them made no sense to me. She wouldn't explain any of them. It was a strange necklace for a strange girl.

So one day Annabeth was being cheerier than usual. The famous Percy Jackson was going to pick her up that day and she was going to spend the weekend with his family. I was fine with that, I had the dorm to myself all weekend. But I was still anxious to see this boy. The only picture she had shown me of him he looked to only be twelve or thirteen. I wanted to see him in person.

There he was, the hottest guy I had ever seen, standing in the doorway of my dorm, hugging my freak of a roommate. I swear, I had never seen a guy like this before. He was way hotter than Annabeth had described him. I couldn't even find words to describe it. He just radiated power, but he still seemed so relaxed.

"I missed you Wise Girl," he said.

"You better have," Annabeth teased. They kissed quickly. They looked like the perfect couple. They were easygoing and just complimented each other. I'd prided myself on being able to tell when people were in love, and these two definitely were. I could just see it in their eyes. I felt like only a blind person wouldn't be able to tell.

"Come on, let's go," Percy said. And they left out the door. To this day I had never seen two people so in love.

Annabeth was a lucky girl.

Annabeth Chase was a strange kid.

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Arrietta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back!**

**So here is a depiction of five-year-old Thalia from her teacher's perspective. This is before Jason's birth and before she was all punk (because punk five-year-olds don't exist).**

**Don't worry, she still has all that Thalia personality. **

**Enjoy!**

Thalia Grace was a strange girl.

She was one of the students in my kindergarten class, but she was unlike any other student I had ever had.

She was quite willful; actually, willful was an understatement. It was her way or no way. For this reason she didn't get along well with the other students, yet this didn't seem to bother her in the least.

Another student had once stolen her animal cracker. It was a mistake for the other student. Thalia punched him in the nose.

"Thalia! Do you want me to call your mother?"

"Yes please," she said simply. She then returned to the rest of her animal crackers, helping herself to those of the boy she had punched.

Despite that every student feared her, they also treated her as a leader.

"Class, class, please settle down," I said. The class was being particularly unruly that day. Nothing could keep them in their seats, nothing could calm them down.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Thalia screamed. The class obeyed, and Thalia continued to color like nothing had happened. I wanted to scold her for saying "shut up", but I was too stunned to do anything.

Thalia's drawings were an anomaly on their own. She drew dark clouds, lightning, and all things storm related. Not a single paper I had received from her was without a crudely drawn lightning strike.

On one particular assignment, I had asked the students to draw their parents' jobs. I had assumed Thalia would draw her mother performing, and proudly boast that her mother had once been famous. But I was surprised to see what Thalia had turned in.

There was a stick figure of a man on a cloud. In his stick hand, he held a lightning bolt. On the side, she had written, "Daddy makes it storm from the sky." I did not understand, as her mother had told me her father was dead.

One day at recess, Thalia was sitting apart from the other children, as she often did. She was sitting on the swing, not swinging, but just looking at the sky. I had noticed that wherever Thalia went, she looked up. She always looked at the sky.

"Thalia, why do you look up at the sky?" I asked.

"Mommy says that Daddy is up in the sky. I'm looking for Daddy," she smiled.

Thalia was a strange kid.

**That was super short. **

**You guys tell me if you want me to do more characters, or should I just go back to Percy and Annabeth. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Arrietta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people!**

**Enjoy the words that I have typed on the computer!**

Wow this girl was cute.

And she was alone. And she was cute.

Okay, play it cool. There just happens to be a super cute girl in the coffee shop. I could handle this. People meet like this all the time in the movies.

"Hey," I said as I approached her. She didn't even look up from her book.

"Hey, I'm Jared," I said.

"Annabeth," she said, still not looking up. Every molecule in my body was screaming "Abort mission!", but I seemed glued to the floor. I couldn't move.

"So, how's it going?" I asked.

"I'm reading a book," she said.

"Is it good?" I asked. She finally looked up and seized me up. I felt awkward; she was looking at me as if determining if I was worth another moment of her time. I had a feeling she would decide I wasn't.

"Yes, it's on architecture," she said. Architecture, this was actually something I could work with. My older brother was an architect, and I had learned some stuff from him.

"Oh cool. You know I saw these really awesome designs for a shopping complex in Connecticut. It was really modern, the whole thing was based off of triangles," I said. I felt like such an idiot after I said.

"Yeah, modern architecture is pretty cool. I'm more into Ancient Greek, she said.

"Oh, like the Parthenon?"

"Yes, it's my dream to see it someday," she said. Wow, I had actually gotten a pretty girl to talk to me. It must have been my lucky day.

"So why do you like Greek architecture?" I asked. She laughed like I had just asked a stupid question.

"I guess it's just in my roots," she said, still laughing a little.

"Are your parents architects?" I asked.

"No, my dad's a professor, and my mom… she's smart. But no, they're not architects," she said. I was a little confused where the "roots" came from then, but I thought it would be rude to pry.

"So do you go to school around here?" I asked, because I certainly hadn't seen her at my school.

"Yeah, a girl's boarding school," she said. "What about you?"

"I go to Goode High School," I said. I was glad she said she went to a boarding school. A lot of people instantly thought I was a snobby rich kid after hearing I went to a private school like Goode.

"No way, my boyfriend goes there too," she said. Well, so much for it being my lucky day.

"Oh, there he is," she said, pointing to a guy carrying two coffees. It was the kid I least expected: Percy Jackson, king of the freaks. That kid was seriously weird. He had girls begging for his attention, but he ignored all of them, claiming to have a girlfriend. And he was just weird. Weird things happened when Percy was around. No one could explain any of it.

"Jared?" Percy asked.

"Hey Percy, weird seeing you here," I said. I had honestly never seen him outside of school. He didn't go to football games, dances, parties, or anything. I thought the kid was a recluse. Apparently not, apparently he just spent all of his time with his gorgeous girlfriend. I couldn't blame him.

"What are you doing, trying to steal my girlfriend?" Percy joked.

"No." Yes.

"We were just talking about architecture," Annabeth said.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that. Annabeth can talk about architecture for hours," Percy said.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she said. _Seaweed Brain_, just a cute nickname that I would never get.

"So Jared, do you want to join us?" Percy asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to interrupt your… date," I said. I ran out of the coffee shop as quickly as I could.

Percy Jackson was a lucky kid.

They were strange kids.

**Thanks for reading! And leave a review and I'll love you forever!**

**-Arrietta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I haven't updated this in forever...**

**Enjoy!**

I thought it was a miracle.

Actually, it was a miracle when the teacher assigned Percy and me as lab partners. This, this was beyond a miracle. A project, and I was going to Percy's apartment to work on it. It was what I had been hoping, no, praying for.

Yes, I spent extra time in the morning just for biology class. Just so maybe my lab partner, Percy Jackson, would notice me as more than a lab partner. Of course, Percy didn't notice anything. He was completely oblivious, and completely adorable.

And now I was going to his apartment, hardly anyone in school had ever been to his apartment. He was such a reserved and private person, I was surprised when he offered for us to work on the project after school there.

So I rode home with him after school. It was incredibly awkward, considering his step-dad and ride home was my English teacher, Mr. Blofis, but I hardly even thought about it. I just thought about how Percy and I would be spending a few hours alone. He had said his parents were going out to run errands as soon as we got back, so it would just be us. Maybe I could finally get him to make a move.

"Hello, I'm Sally," a very friendly looking woman said, shaking my hand as I entered. The whole apartment smelled like cookies.

"I'm Kyra, nice to meet you," I said.

"Oh, I am just so glad that Percy is finally making friends," she said.

"Mom," Percy said, as if he were afraid his mother would say something embarrassing. I wondered if Percy had described me as a friend, or just as a lab partner. I mean, we had fun in class and would sometimes chat in the halls, but we never hung out beyond that.

"Alright, you kids have fun. You can order a pizza if you want," she said. She and Mr. Blofis left, leaving Percy and me alone in the apartment.

"So do you want to work in the kitchen?" Percy said awkwardly. I couldn't tell if it was I-like-you-awkwardness or just awkward-awkwardness. I really hoped it was the first.

We went to work, laughing and having fun the entire time. I thought things were going pretty well. Eventually Percy ordered a pizza and we went back to work. Maybe it was just my brain dreaming, but I was sure he was close to asking me out. He was just so cute, trying to figure out what species of plankton was in the picture. He was surprisingly good at biology, especially marine biology, for someone who wasn't the best with grades.

Shortly after he ordered the pizza, there was a knock at the door.

"I bet that's the pizza guy," Percy said.

"I'll get it," I said. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it, it was not the pizza guy.

"Who are you?" a tall girl with blonde curls said. She was looking at me like I was trespassing by being in the apartment, which was ridiculous since I was the one inside, not her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I asked first," she said.

"Kyra, now who are you?" I said.

"Annabeth Chase," she said, as if it were supposed to mean something to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same question," I said.

"Percy!" The girl, Annabeth, shouted into the apartment.

"What?" Percy said, then he noticed who was in the door. "Hey Annabeth! What are you doing here?" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I think I left my book in your room. Do you mind if I get it?" she said.

"Go ahead. By the way, this is Kyra, my lab partner. We were just working on a project. Kyra, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend," Percy said. Well, that put quite a damper on my get-Percy-to-ask-you-out plan.

"Nice to meet you," I lied.

"You too," she smiled. She seemed less angry now that Percy was here.

"Hey Annabeth, do you want to stay for pizza?" Percy said.

"Oh, no I really need to get back to my dorm," she said.

"Please," Percy said, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," she said. Percy cheered; Annabeth rolled her eyes and went to get her book. The rest of the evening consisted of me awkwardly sitting at the kitchen table while the two of them laughed and flirted.

Worst. Date. Of. My. Life.

They were strange kids.

**I'll try to be more vigilant in my updating, but I have a lot of stories so...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Arrietta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I've returned from the dead!**

**Oh also if you feel like dying of feels please listen to the song "And The World Turned" by Gabe Dixon Band. Have a pint of Ben and Jerry's ready.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy Jackson was pretty strange.

Now I don't have much room to talk. You're talking to the dead bottom of the school's social ladder. Unfortunately genetics and hormones weren't playing in my favor. I was sixteen and still shorter than your average sixth grader. Acne, glasses, really pale. I think you get the picture. Add in a squeaky voice and a weird comic book obsession and it wasn't surprising I didn't have many friends.

But Percy? He was a whole new kind of weird.

First of all he was handsome. Don't take that the wrong way, but you'd have to be blind not to notice it. But I'm absolutely positive he had no clue. Of course the girls in the class took notice of it. Every single lunch table that had a population of over 50% girls talked about nothing but Percy Jackson. I swear I think my older sister kept his yearbook picture in her purse.

Anyways, here's the weirdest thing about him. He actually talked to me. And not the like he did it because his friends dared him to or he felt bad for me. He actually talked to me like I was a person, not a total freak.

He seemed pretty interested in the comic books I always carried. He said he used to read them all the time but had been too busy lately to enjoy them. He sat next to me in study hall and he always was looking at them over my shoulder.

"Do you want to borrow one?" I would ask almost every day.

"Nah, I'm dyslexic. Me and reading don't get along well," he would say.

Sometimes we would talk about old comic books. But that was pretty much it. We only talked in study hall and the occasional "hey" in the hallway, but he was still the closest thing I had to a friend.

That was until that one day in November.

You know how every school has that handful of kids that everyone knows is no good and no one knows how they haven't been kicked out yet? Yeah, I was sort of one of their favorite targets.

"Hey shrimp," Darren yelled. He was the leader and his head was the equivalent of a meat loaf. I started walking faster but I seriously wasn't the most athletic person. And being the klutz I was, I tripped over nothing and face planted into the parking lot. They roared with laughter.

"We don't even have to beat this kid up! He does it himself!" one of them shouted.

My glasses flew off somewhere and I had a total Velma moment. _My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!_

Darren grabbed the comic books that had fallen out of my hands when I tripped.

"Ooh, these look really cool!" he said in a mocking voice. "It would be a shame if one of them…" He tore one of them in half. This sounds so lame, but those books were like my friends. And having one of your friends torn in half was not cool.

He picked up another. "So what would you do to save this one?" He held it in his hands, ready to tear it.

"Please don't," I said quietly.

"Beg."

"Please, please don't," I said, but my voice was feeble and cracked.

"Sorry, I don't speak shrimp," he spat as he tore the book in half.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked up to see the blurry image of Percy Jackson running towards me. I couldn't see very well, but I made out Percy running up to Darren. I heard a crack, and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

A hand pulled me up and handed me my glasses. I first noticed that his right hand was bloody. Then I noticed Darren on the ground, bleeding from the mouth and possibly with a broken jaw. His friends had fled.

I was a little more than shocked. Darren was a big and tall kid. Percy, even though he was kind of muscular, was still pretty skinny. Not to mention he was so nice I couldn't believe he would ever punch anyone.

"D-did you- did you-"

"Yeah, I think I might have detention for a few weeks," he said.

Percy Jackson was a strange kid.

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**-Arrietta**


End file.
